


Setting up the Christmas tree

by katychan666



Series: Getting into the Christmas spirit [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Romance, lots of happy malec feels, setting up the christmas tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec making up after a small argument and then they set up the Christmas tree together :)





	

Alec was feeling annoyed; not annoyed wasn’t the right expression. He was pissed off at Magnus. The two of them had just returned from their date and were currently spending the time at Magnus’ place and though it was true that their plans included Alec staying over at his place, Alec had just received a call from his mother, saying that his presence was needed at the Institute. Magnus got pissed that their time got interrupted and ended up taking the phone from Alec’s hands, telling Maryse that they were busy and that they could manage without Alec around for a change. Then as Alec was about to call his parents back, Magnus made his phone disappear with just a snap of his fingers, and now Alec was sitting on the couch, having his hands crossed on top of his chest, looking away from Magnus. He was too angry to look at him; Magnus was supposed to understand how important work was to him, so why did he have to be so stubborn this time?

Magnus, on the other hand, was angry as well. They were planning this night for the entire week and now that Alec was ready to drop all of their plans just like that pissed him off. He knew that work was important to Alec, but he knew that the Shadowhunter wasn’t all that needed at the Institute. Probably. Besides, if they would need him, they would come and pick him up at Magnus’ place, was what warlock tried to reason his childish actions from before. He walked into his sitting room and noticed how Alec turned away from him, his heart falling to the pit of his stomach and he pressed his lips together.

“Alec, darling, don’t be angry with me,” started off the older male and then pulled out Alec’s phone from his pocket and slowly walked to the young male, placing the phone next to him, down onto the sofa, because Alec was still too busy with sulking to actually listen to him. “Here, call your parents and tell them that it’s my fault for what happened before,” he then added and chewed onto his lower lip. “I know that you’re angry with me, but, please at least come say goodbye to me when you’ll leave. I’ll be in the kitchen,” he then added and with a heavy heart left the room.

Alec slowly turned his head to Magnus’ direction as the other one started leaving the room and he eyed his phone, sighing. He didn’t want their wonderful night end it that way, so he felt bad for snapping at Magnus the way that he did before. He had no right to say what he did, it was reasonable that Magnus got angry for wanting to leave all of the sudden. Sighing again, Alec took the phone into his hand and called his mother, only to find out that he wasn’t needed anymore. His bad mood worsened when Isabelle came to the phone and told him the reason why his mother wanted him at the Institute; Max couldn’t fall asleep, because he wished his brother to read him a bed night story. Now, he wasn’t angry with Max, of course not. But, he was angry with Maryse, because she made it sound as if it was an emergency. Even further, he was angry with himself as well.

Alec pushed his lips together as he ended the phone call.  He tucked the phone back into his pocket as he got up onto his legs and painfully slowly walked into the kitchen, wondering if he was still welcomed the spend the night over at Magnus’ place. Knowing that Magnus was probably still upset with him, the Shadowhunter came to the conclusion that it was the best for him to go home, even though that was something that he didn’t want to do. At all.

Magnus looked up when he saw Alec coming into the kitchen and he forced a smile on his face, walking closer to his boyfriend. He could see that Alec had a troubled expression on his face, so he just shrugged and leaned up just a little bit, so that he could kiss Alec softly. “Have a safe trip back home,” muttered Magnus and looked down. “And dress well, I don’t want you to get sick again,” he then added and shifted from one leg to the other one. “Call me when you arrive at the Institute.”

“Sure,” muttered Alec and rubbed his palms together and then kissed Magnus one final time.

He then quietly turned around and went to the front door, putting on the rest of his clothes, wrapping a scarf that Magnus had given to him around his neck and smiled as the warmth of the scarf hugged his neck and face, somehow still having Magnus’ smell on it. He then put the gloves on as well and just as he was about to open the door, he heard a clicking sound, the key in the lock turning on its own and then it disappeared. Alec blinked a few times and then released the doorknob, turning around and his eyes widened when he saw Magnus standing next to him.

“Do you really have to go? It’s cold outside, so stay,” said Magnus and then finally looked up into Alec’s eyes, the cat eyes full of love and affection. “Plus, I don’t want you to leave after fighting. I hate when we fight and-”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” said Alec and interrupted Magnus, walking to him and he then pressed a kiss against his boyfriend’s temple. “I apologise, I shouldn’t snap at you like that, you didn’t deserve that. All you wanted was to spend some time with your boyfriend and my mom just ruined the moment. I just-”

“Angel, you’re talking way too much,” said Magnus, a smile finally spreading across his face; Alec was blabbering again, which showed that the Shadowhunter was nervous for some reason and Magnus quickly kissed Alec again. “I accept your apology and I’m sorry as well, I shouldn’t have reacted so childishly,” he then added and smiled when he heard Alec’s soft laughter filling the room around them and he looked to his right as Magnus allowed his chin to rest on Alec’s shoulder for a bit, smiling when he felt the Shadowhunter’s fingers in his hair.

“We’re both pretty childish, huh?” said Alec to himself and turned around as Magnus lifted his head. “Now, then, unlock the door,” said Alec. “I should get going, I promised mom that I will be back home. Although, they don’t really need me, she just called me because Max couldn’t fall asleep, because he was asking for me, to read him a bedtime story,” went on by saying the young man, his cheeks colouring into bright pink when he noticed Magnus’ amused look.

“And are you still needed? I mean, did he manage to fall asleep without his big brother around?” asked Magnus and bit down into his lower lip when Alec puffed his cheeks and slowly nodded. “So, then what’s the hurry? You can stay.”

“Come on, I promised my parents that I’ll come to the Institute,” stated Alec stubbornly. “Just unlock the door. I’ll call you when I get home, okay?”

“It’s cold outside,” repeated Magnus and shook his head. “You should stay here.”

“But-”

Magnus arched an eyebrow, feeling completely unamused by that point and he swung the door key in his fingers, narrowing his eyes when he saw that Alec was carefully watching the key. A smirk spread across the older’s face as he snapped his fingers and the key suddenly disappeared, Alec’s eyes widening and he then gave his boyfriend an angry look. “Oops, the key seems to be missing,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows playfully.

“Magnus, you idiot,” said Alec under his breath and then cleared his throat, in a hope to try again. “Then just make a portal and-”

“Cannot do that as well,” said Magnus. “I used up a lot of magic earlier this day. Remember the client that was over? Well, their wish used up a lot of my magic and I know how much you hate it when I have to use my magic for purposes that-”

“Fine, fine, I’ll stay over then,” said Alec, because he knew that there was no point in fighting Magnus, he was just too damn stubborn for his own good and all that Alec could do was to go along with him. Plus, staying over at Magnus’ was always an inviting thought and it was only then that he chose not to listen to his mother anymore, at least not that day. It was true that he promised her that he would still come home, but there was absolutely nothing waiting for him there.

“Good choice, darling,” said Magnus happily when Alec started taking off his clothes. Once he was done, Magnus took his hand into his own and Alec allowed the warlock to pull him across the room, walking to the living room and Alec smiled.

“Where are you taking me?” asked Alec softly.

“You’ll see, it’s a surprise” said Magnus and smiled when they stepped inside of the living room, Alec’s eyes widening when he saw something that wasn’t there before.

Alec had no idea what Magnus had on his mind, however, when he stepped inside of the living room his eyes widened. Near to the sofa that he was just sitting on before, there was standing an undecorated Christmas tree and under it, there were lots and lots of different decorations and Alec blinked a few times and he looked at Magnus, who was just looking back and smiling as well. Just as Magnus mentioned before, he wasn’t the type of a person that liked celebrating Christmas, up until then, he had no one to celebrate it with. But since that year was different, he wanted to make it special, so he went out and bought a Christmas tree. Because he couldn’t decide on the decorations, he bought far too many, but that was just very Magnus of him to do and with that on his mind, Alec chuckled and gently bumped into Magnus’ body.

“A Christmas tree?” asked Alec softly, the grin remaining on his face. “So this is why you were so devastated when my parents called me,” he then added, because he knew that Magnus usually always planned things like that and he just shook his head when the warlock nodded.

“Yeah, that is why,” he said slowly and nodded. “You know, it’s been a while since I’ve had a Christmas tree, so of course it made me a bit angry when Maryse called you. I really wanted this day to be special,” he then added.

“Yeah, I understand,” said Alec and then smiled when Magnus stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. “But don’t you think you’ve picked out a bit too many decorations?” asked then Alec, earning a chuckle above his ear and he then leaned back, leaning against Magnus’ body.

“There were too many at the store,” complained Magnus and chuckled. “All of them are so glittery and shiny, you know that glitter is my weak spot,” went on by saying the warlock and Alec laughter softly as he closed his eyes. He could imagine Magnus, standing in the store, his eyes shining with excitement as he would look at the shiny decorations. He then slowly opened his eyes and turned around in Magnus’ arms. “Do you want to decorate the Christmas tree with me?” was Magnus’ next question and Alec quickly nodded.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” whispered Alec against Magnus’ lips and then slowly pulled back, breaking their hug. He then walked to the tree and went down onto his knees, looking the boxes of Christmas ornaments and he shook his head, not knowing which ones to pick out. They seemed all over the top, but when it came to Magnus, he knew that that what he liked.

“Which one is your favourite?” asked Magnus amused and knelt down next to Alec, who felt his heart speeding up a little bit. There was just something special about that moment; they were about to set up the Christmas tree together, for the first time. Alec felt his face heat up at his own thoughts, so he swallowed thickly and he just shrugged, pointing to the silver ball ornaments, which were close to him.

“Those looks nice, I guess,” said Alec awkwardly, picking out the simplest looking box and Magnus smiled and nodded, because he knew that Alec would pick out something like that.

“We could pair them up with these,” said Magnus and pointed to the box, which had blue angel ornaments inside of it and Alec slowly nodded, knowing why the other one picked out that. First off, the colour choice didn’t surprise him at all. And secondly, Magnus probably picked out the angels, because he would see him as an angel… probably. Alec frowned at his thoughts and was distracted when Magnus gently tugged onto his sweater.

“What were you saying?” asked Alec.

Magnus chuckled and shook his head. “I was asking if we should put on some lights as well,” asked Magnus softly and waved with the box of Christmas lights in front of Alec’s face and then waggled his eyebrows playfully. “Or would it be too much?” he then asked.

“No, not at all,” said Alec and smiled.

“Good,” said Magnus. With one swift motion of his hand, the unneeded boxes were gone and Alec smiled as he stood up.

“Just so you know, we’re setting up the Christmas tree without magic,” stated Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Of course,” he said and nodded in agreement.

A half hour later, or so, the Christmas was all set up and even though Magnus wanted to add something more to it, Alec thought that it looked perfect. Besides, it didn’t even matter what it looked like; all that mattered was the fact that they decorated it together and Alec’s heart warmed up when he looked at Magnus, who was admiring the tree as well.

“It looks pretty, right?” asked Magnus happily and Alec nodded.

Magnus then walked to Alec and took his hand, dragging him to the couch and Alec slowly climbed on top of the couch, Magnus soon sitting next to him and the Shadowhunter scooted closer to his boyfriend, resting his head on top of his shoulder and he let out a happy sigh, looking up at Magnus, who was happily humming himself a melody of a Christmas song and a wider smile tugged at Alec’s lips.

“Fancy a hot chocolate, angel?” suddenly asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

Magnus nodded and then summed two cups of hot chocolate, handing one to the younger one. Magnus happily watched how the other one slowly sipped his drink and he couldn’t chase the smile away. That Christmas really was going to be perfect and Magnus couldn’t wait for it to finally come


End file.
